icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2006–07 Nashville Predators season
The 2006–07 Nashville Predators season was the 8th National Hockey League season in Nashville, Tennessee. The Predators, looking to get past the first round of the Stanley Cup playoffs for the first time in franchise history, bulked up their roster by signing star forward Jason Arnott, whose 76 points in 2005–06 was second on the Dallas Stars. With returning forwards Paul Kariya and Steve Sullivan, and the acquisition of Arnott and J.P. Dumont, the Predators were predicted to challenge the Detroit Red Wings for top spot in the Central Division.burnside, Scott, Nashville Predators season preview, espn.com, October 2, 2006, accessed February 17, 2007 Although the Predators were leading the Central when the 55th National Hockey League All-Star Game was played in Dallas, Texas, only one Predator player was named to the Western Conference team. Defenceman and team captain Kimmo Timonen played in his second All-Star game. Head coach Barry Trotz served as an assistant coach for the Western Conference.2007 NHL Allstar Game rosters, nhl.com, accessed February 17, 2007 The attendance in Nashville had been a topic of much media debate all season long, with the Predators' attendance being in the bottom third of the league despite the team leading its division for most of the season. There had been much speculation in February about a clause in the Predators lease with the city that could force the city of Nashville to buy $2 million worth of tickets for the Predators in the 2007–08 season if the team failed to reach a paid average attendance of 14,000. After 21 home games, the Predators were only averaging 12,766 in paid attendance.Mullen, Bryan, Empty Preds seats could cost city $2M, The Tennessean, February 10, 2007, accessed February 17, 2007 Team owner Craig Leipold had also announced that he was looking to sell up to 40% of the team to local interests; however, he found no immediate takers.Glennon, John, Leipold: No bites on buyers, the Tennessean, January 24, 2007, accessed February 17, 2007 In February, the Predators acquired forward Peter Forsberg from the Philadelphia Flyers for Scottie Upshall, Ryan Parent and two draft picks.Flyers deal Forsberg to Predators, tsn.ca, February 15, 2007 The deal paid immediate dividends at the gate: the Predators announced they had sold 3,500 tickets for their games in the first day after the trade was announced.Kuharsky, Paul, Forsberg scores early for Predators in ticket sales, The Tennessean, February 17, 2007 The Predators finished the season with a franchise-record 110 points, with 51 wins, and earned a fourth place seed in the Western Conference quarter-finals in the 2007 Stanley Cup Playoffs. They then lost to the San Jose Sharks in 5 games in the Quarter-finals. On May 23, 2007, Craig Leipold was reported to have reached a tentative agreement to sell the team to the Chairman and Co-CEO of Research In Motion, Jim Balsillie.Balsillie attempting to buy Predators, tsn.ca, May 23, 2007 According to Leipold, the team is likely to play the 2007–08 season in Nashville, but the future of the team after that is not clear.Nashville Predators Being Sold, newschannel5.com, May 23, 2007 Balsillie has been rumored to be interested in placing another team in Southern Ontario. Regular season Season standings For complete final standings, see 2006–07 NHL season Game log October November December January February March April *Green background indicates win. *Red background indicates regulation loss. *White background indicates overtime/shootout loss. Playoffs The Nashville Predators ended the 2006–07 regular season as the Western Conference's fourth seed. Western Conference Quarter-finals: vs. (5) San Jose Sharks San Jose wins series 4–1 Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Olus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T/OT = Ties/overtime losses; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; SV = Shots saved; SV% = Save percentage; Transactions The Predators have been involved in the following transactions during the 2006–07 season.NHL Insider - Offseason Trades, nhl.com, accessed December 2, 2006NHL Insider - Free Agent Signings, nhl.com, accessed December 2, 2006, Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed on waivers Placed on waivers Draft picks Nashville's picks at the 2006 NHL Entry Draft in Vancouver, British Columbia.2006 NHL Entry Draft Results nhl.com - accessed November 20, 2006 The Predators traded their first round pick, thus their first selection was in the 2nd round, 56th overall. Minor league affiliates The Milwaukee Admirals are Nashville's top affiliate in the American Hockey League in 2006–07, and the New Mexico Scorpions are the Central Hockey League affiliate. See also *2006–07 NHL season *2007 Stanley Cup Playoffs References *Nashville Predators player stats on espn.com *Nashville Predators game log on espn.com *NHL standings on espn.com Goaltenders: • Defensemen • • • • • • Forwards • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Category:Nashville Predators seasons Category:2006 in hockey Category:2007 in hockey